


Bowser's Prisoner

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Super Mario, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Consensual Mind Control, Corrupted Peach, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Porn, Slut Peach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Princess Peach is held captive by Bowser yet again for the thousandth time. Yet, this time, Bowser's got different plans for her that she'll never expect coming. A late birthday present to Sirensong1029 from me.





	Bowser's Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with the Super Mario franchise, since all the characters are pretty much owned by Nintendo and the franchise's creator, Shigeru Miyamoto. Anyway, this will be a late Valentine's Day/late birthday present for my friend, Sirensong1029. I was gonna promise her a Daring/Apple smutfic for the Ever After High franchise, but since this idea about Bowser/Peach suddenly got into my brain for some reason, I'd figured to myself this would be a better gift for her. So if you see this, Sirensong1029, here you go!

The room was dark with the only source of light there ever was to this point was nothing more than a sight of the setting sun itself, which right now was shining down all across a distressed-as-hell Princess Peach. The reason why she was trapped in this room of silence was all due to one person that Princess Peach totally loathed:  
  
Bowser.  
  
It wasn't too long ago when Princess Peach was at her garden, tending to her flowers, plants and vegetables as always. The next thing she knew, she was being snatched away by Bowser and his signature Koopa Clown Car, which forced the both of them to fly all the way to Bowser's Sky Fortress in the deep blue sky (which just happened to fly over the Mushroom Kingdom unknowingly). So far, it had now been eight hours since her kidnapping, which would now explain why Princess Peach was now slaving away behind a cold jail cell. The only thing Peach could do at this point was look toward the sunset with a depressed sigh.  
  
 _"Ohhhh Mario, I wish you'd come save me right now. I can't take being in this cell right now..."_ Peach thought to herself, thinking of her plumber in shining armor, Mario.

She would always remember those moments when Mario would just swoop into Bowser's castle in unexpected fashion, take down Bowser and retrieve his princess in pink back from Bowser's evil clutches, therefore leaving the castle and back to the Mushroom Kingdom where she and Mario truly belonged. However, this rescue attempt was gonna be quite difficult since she was inside Bowser's sky fortress this time around with Mario possibly finding no way to get up there in the first place. Peach found herself slaving away for another minute when her ears were heard to the sound of a door opening, followed by the sound of a familiar yet unnerving voice.  
  
"How's my beautiful blonde-haired lovely doing, so far?" said Bowser, who right now was smirking evilly in front of a frustrating Peach.  
  
"I don't want your greeting, you monster!" snarled Princess Peach before saying to Bowser, "You know Mario's gonna come bursting inside here and save me as always! You're gonna lose as always, Bowser! Count on that!"  
  
Bowser then chuckled out of spite as he said, "Oh, quite the contrary, my fair Peach. You have no idea what I'm gonna have in store for you."  
  
"By what?" Peach said, raising her voice to the spiky-shelled reptilian, "You've already locked me in too many cages like these. What else do you even have planned for me that you havent done so far?"  
  
"That's quite a good question," The big bad Bowser smiled as opened her cell door alongside his fellow Koopa Troopas.   
  
With his koopas by his side, Bowser looked to his minions and spoke with demand, "Gentleman, take this prisoner to my 'special place', please."

His legion of Koopa Troopas immediately nodded and placed Peach's hands behind her back before escorting her out of the cage and into a very darkened hallway, with the only source of light coming from a mysterious room filled with a deep shade of red. Whatever was behind that door was starting to send shivers right through Princess Peach's spine and not in a very good way. Peach hoped that the shade of red going through that door didn't smell of burnt death, but then again, Bowser was always the unpredictable individual he always was so Peach didn't know what to expect once they finally got there.  
  
Bowser then latched his claw around the doorknob before telling Peach, "Trust me, you'll love this..."  
  
"Just open it already!" Peach shouted to him.  
  
"Well, if you say so, then alright." Bowser nodded as he finally opened the darkened door.  
  
When he did, Peach's jaw dropped right to the floor at the first object that she saw between her two blue eyes:  
  
A king-size bed toppled with a satin green blanket and two comfortable pillows that looked so white fresh, it could instantly come from the dryer looking all mess free. Peach couldn't even believe that was awaiting her throughout that door that the Princess had entered.   
  
"What on earth is that bed for anyway?" Peach asked Bowser in a huff.  
  
The big turtle-like dragon chuckled as he said, "Isn't it obvious, Peach?"  
  
"What's obvious?!" raised Peach's eyebrow sternly.  
  
"It's simple," Bowser nodded before saying out loud with a smirk, "You're gonna pleasure me as my little sex toy."  
  
An offended gasp soon broke inside Peach out of pure shock. She couldn't believe what Bowser said to her right about now. It sounded so crude, unhealthy, degrading and foul for someone with class just like herself. There was no way Peach was gonna sink so low to do something so demanding such as this. Despite his demands though, Peach bravely stepped up to Bowser with her fists across her hips and told him off straight directly to his face the only way she knew how.  
  
"There is absolutely no way I will be your plaything, Bowser!" The princess exclaimed with an ounce of pride strapped to her back.  
  
"Oh, are you sure about that?" Bowser smirked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm certain I'd rather be locked back in the cage where I belong, thank you very much!" nodded Peach.  
  
Bowser then sent out a light chuckle and said, "That won't be quite necessary, my lovely."

Peach attempted to protest again, only to be cut off by by the Koopas who installed a black collar around her neck. The princess tried to remove the neck collar, but failed to react to this situation once Bowser pulled out a remote control and pressed a red button that was attached to the device. It was there that Peach felt her entire body stand still in a mind-controllish kind of way. Heck, her entire body couldn't even move a notch from this sudden command. Even her brain impluses that filled with nothing more than hatred for Bowser immediately began to disintergrate as a result, which brought in a much eviler smirk from Bowser himself.  
  
"You see, Princess Peach, it's that simple," He winked right before explaining to Peach close-up, "You're under my control now. Which means that I can command you to do whatever I wish. Not also does this little collar I have around your neck controls your entire body, but mind as well. That means you can't ever fight back no matter how hard you try. So tell me, my lovely, how bad do you want your King Bowser?"  
  
His entire words soon lit up a new sexual yet malicious flame inside Princess Peach. One that had now been filled with libido-fueled impulses that immediately spreaded from her body, mind and brain altogether. And it was enough for Peach to look up to Bowser and exchange a very sensual bedroom-eyed gaze in return.  
  
She then answered Bowser in the most desperate and seductive whisper ever heard, "I want you very bad, Bowser..."   
  
"Consider it done, then..." Bowser smirked before latching his hand behind her waist and planting a passionate kiss on Peach's pouty pink lips.

Not surprisingly, it didn't take long for the princess to return the kiss back to him, even going so far to slip her tongue deep inside his mouth in a hot savory tongue-filled makeout-session. It was strange considering how big Bowser's tongue was compared to hers, but it didn't matter at the slightest since Peach wanted him to dominate the entire kiss all over. And he used his domination to his advantage by reaching behind Peach's signature pink dress and zipping it all the way down to her legs, letting Bowser check out the lacy pink lingerie that Peach had wore under that dress. The sight of Peach in her lacy pink bra, lacy pink thong and white pantyhose stockings (which molded perfectly to her centerfold-like figure, by the way), drove Bowser so crazy that he felt something erect between his legs as a result. He felt excited, amused and aroused how stacked, busty and curvy Princess Peach was close-up.

And those three things better described the tantalizing cleavage Peach possessed. Bowser analyzed her heaving chest with such fascination, even going so far to pull the lacy bra flaps down to expose her big baring tits out in the open. The sight unleashed Bowser's taste buds to glisten as the tip of his tongue tickled her right nipple with small caressing licks. Peach let out a slight playful moan as Bowser's hot tongue sizzled throughout her chest like a single drop of steam. He did the exact same to her left nipple, which drove Princess Peach insanely crazy and over the brink. Bowser knew how to be gentle, but yet rough when it came to the sucking, licking and groping of her melon-shaped breasts. It was safe to say that the fun he was getting from all of the tit-sucking got Bowser extra hard as ever. Peach noticed the creature's extra long nine-inch schlong emerge from between his legs, forcing out a seductive smirk from her mind-controlled self.  
  
The two soon broke off the intense make-out session so that Peach could grab a hold of his erection with ease. Bowser bit his tongue in controlled desperation as the busty blonde princess grasped onto his pinkish Koopa cock and rubbed it up and down, just to satisfy her master even more. Peach's touch was nothing more than delicate and caressing, which was more than enough to make Bowser's legs spazz in pure pleasure. The pleasure increased tenfold as Peach's tongue spun around his phallic head before taking every one of his nine inches through her mouth. The blonde princess in pink took in one long arousing sigh, relishing in the enchanting, throbbing, smoky flavor that was Bowser herself.

"Mmmmmm... I love it when you suck my cock like that..." Bowser moaned in delight, seeing his prisoner continue to work all around his throbbing cock of his. Peach bobbed her head in quite a gentle pace, which proved to be just the perfect speed for her knowing she didn't want to rush the whole experience for her master. A ticklish sensation was soon felt around Bowser's pink rim leaving the spiky-shelled dragon-turtle's legs to spasm out of nowhere. That really wasn't supposed to happen to Bowser, but it was expected nonetheless knowing that Peach was becoming quite a head-giving pro when it came to licking around the most sensitive sides of his cock. Her sucking speed would soon increase though as it proved to be fast enough to make Bowser reach pre-cum status in no time. Princess Peach wasted no time cleaning that spot right away, leaving her busty self to lick off every ounce of that pre-cum possible. The feeling brought shivers around Bowser's legs to the point that he nearly lost his balance, which thankfully, he managed to keep his feet on the floor at all times.   
  
Peach immediately broke away just to give Bowser quite a saucy seductive gaze that only he could only enjoy. She looked up to see beads of sweat being dripped down from his well-built abs, which Peach kissed and lick in order to taste the lust that was emitting off of him. And that would soon lead up to Bowser's big lips, which she tongue-kissed again to her arousing enjoyment.  
  
The two shared a steamy passionate embrace for a good ten seconds before Bowser whispered muskily to her, "Spread your legs for me, you feisty slut..."

Peach obliged to her master right away as she strutted over to his king-sized bed and got on top of it before looking toward Bowser to motion him with her sexily, delicate wser got that message right away as he got on the bed himself, approaching a leg-spreading Princess Peach with ease. However, her long gazelle-like legs weren't the only thing that was being spreaded side-to-side. Bowser got a good glance at Peach's tight spreaded pussy, which was displayed gloriously for him to witness thanks to her two left fingers. It looked juicy and ripe enough to get Bowser's massive dong hard enough for what would come next.  
  
With the blonde princess laying still as she could, the ever intimidating Bowser positioned the tip of his cock right around her tight clit and charged mightily, plunging every last inch of himself inside Peach picture perfectly. Bowser decided to keep it a little steady with her, grinding his muscular hips straight inside her pussy just to keep it a little nice and slow for the fair yet degrading Peach. She grinned naughtily at the image of Bowser's throbbing manmeat penetrating her moist wet womanhood in unprotected fashion, feeling every part of his phallic pulsation vibrate underneath that tight pink nub. The Princess Peach on the inside couldn't help but be distraught at herself knowing how low she was sinking being a human sex pet for this sexually-ridden monster. She should be trying to find a way to break herself out of Bowser's mind control, but the Princess Peach on the outside was preventing her inside self from doing so. With the way Bowser was satisfying her with his penetrable cock, there was no way her outside self wanted this kind of pleasure to stop. And luckily for her, Bowser wasn't planning to stop at all.  
  
But knowing how tired she was becoming at this slow smooth pace, Peach moaned to Bowser with such desperation, "B-Bowser... go harder. Oh shit, fuck my pussy harder...!"

Bowser wasted no time at all increasing his thrusting speed right now, penetrating her even deeper in a rough and nasty kind of way. Peach's beautiful blue eyes were rolled up in pleasure as a result of her having to endure his phallic beatings per second. She never imagined how good this experience was becoming for her. Sure, Mario was quite the animal in the bedroom, but Bowser was outdoing him tenfold in the lovemaking department with fast and furious thrustings like his. With the speed Bowser was now going at the rate he was in, he had no plans to stop fucking her at a moment's notice. That all changed however when Bowser started to feel some trembling going through Peach, forcing her to lose control right away.  
  
"Ohhhhh god," Peach gasped before shouting, "Pull out, Bowser! Ahhh--I'M GONNA CUM!"  
  
"Whatever... you say... lovely." Bowser said between breaths before finally pulling out.  
  
This left Peach to finger her clit in a furious breakneck speed before letting out one giant earth-shattering orgasm that became music to Bowser's ears. The turtle-like dragon smirked evilly as Peach released every part of her love juices, squirting all over Bowser's throbbing member as an act of sexual retaliation. The image of her juices being slathered around Bowser's reptilian cock looked very juicy, shiny and gooey much to his personal delight. It definitely proved to be quite the lubrication that Bowser needed to what would come next for the sexually aroused Princess Peach.  
  
After wiping off the gleam of sweat that was ridding his face, Bowser maliciously smiled down to Peach and replied, "You definitely know how to cum like a slut, don't you...?"  
  
"Mmmmm, that was all I needed..." Peach sighed back.

"Good to know," Bowser nodded before whispering, "Because I'm not done yet..."  
  
Before Peach could even get one single explanation, she found herself being rolled right on her stomach with her fine curvaceous ass stuck out for him to see. And Bowser saw a lot from her delicious apple-shaped bottom, mostly centered all around her tight log-shaped entrance. Bowser often wondered how much of his studded pink cock would fit inside that thing to begin with. Luckily, he didn't have to know for long once Bowser positioned his phallic head right between her firm bubble butt. Once he grabbed onto her creamy white hips, it wasn't long until Peach felt a big deafening gasp shoot through her out of nowhere as she felt Bowser's hard erection fill her opening like none other. Peach felt every single inch of him getting jammed through her non-stop, enduring some of the stretching she had now been feeling thanks to his massive member. The pain that her supple rump had been experiencing with each thrust made Peach's big bubblebutt sore as it could. It was guaranteed that Peach herself was gonna have a tough time walking with a performance quite like Bowser's.  
  
His performance started increasing when Bowser not also increased his speed thrust-wise, but displayed his kinky side by spanking Peach's supple ass hard with the greatest of ease. It stung a whole lot worse than her clit being drilled, but it hardly mattered to the busty beauty at all. In fact, his constant spanking and banging towards her got Peach very horny as fuck, demanding more from the lusty and large turtle-dragon. What came after that demand was nothing more than a reddened ass caused by Bowser's hand and even a much more sorer asshole caused by Bowser's massive reptilian schlong. His phallic-induced pain towards her curvaceous hips was definitely becoming her sick and demented pleasure.  
  
Peach grew quite tired lying on her stomach so much that she looked up to Bowser and moaned out with a smirk, "Bowser... let me... ohhhh, let me ride your hard cock...!"

"If you wish, my anal slut..." Bowser smirked in return as he came to a stop. Luckily, he was about to rest anyway since all this thrusting was tiring him out.  
  
There would be no room for rest however as Peach wasted no time placing herself on top of Bowser's lap right now (thankfully, the bed he laid on was spike-proof at best). With Bowser on the bottom, the busty mind-controlled princess placed herself down on his erection and gently moved her hips in a breathless motion. A torrential case of moans were thrown inside Peach for good measure as the sensation of his cock tingled all around her gleaming tight pussy, making her a bit ticklish to boot. It was Peach's turn to turn the momentum in her favor as the weight of her hips continued to crush Bowser's entire phallus one thud at a time. Despite being in Bowser's control though, Princess Peach from the inside was still begging to break free from its grasp, hoping that she would escape with one last attempt.  
  
 _"C'mon, Peach, break free!"_ Peach thought as she both struggled and moaned at the same time, _"You can't let Bowser do this to you! Don't defile yourself any longer."_  
  
Yet still, it didn't do herself any good to break free.   
  
The Princess Peach on the outside was enjoying the most unforgettable ride of her life. And the ride got even bumpier and tighter for her as Peach now proceedingly twerked her hips between his cock, which right now, started to build up momentum from this enchanting feeling. The harder Peach rode him, the more likely his massive reptilian member continued building up every ounce of his seed that was charging up to his head. Right now, this intense pounding he was taking from her combined hip weight forced the top of his penis into pre-cum status, which ended up spritzing all around her warm wet caverns. The feeling was a bit warm itself, but that would only be a minor tremor to what would immediately occur next.   
  
Her twerking motions and tight clit combined definitely took a hard toll on Bowser's hard-on, which finally made the monster break with just one single shout, "OH, FUCK! I'M GONNA BLOW...!"

It all took one large moan to make Bowser clench his legs in excitement. He blushed all around as every last part of his seed was released inside Peach's tender vaginal walls, filling her all the way up to her womb. The feeling had made Peach erupt in pure sexual rapture, being soothed by the silky sticky feeling of his hot cum soaking around her entire clitoris. It was a hot feeling to say the least. Hotter than a drop of steam being shot up from a geyser. Bowser continued to fill Peach up to the bone until a big slime-like load started to drip down from her pussy and down to his entire nine-inch phallus.   
  
Their combined orgasm was all it needed to make Bowser and Peach spent as they were, mostly Peach, who collapsed and rested on top of an exhausted Bowser. The two managed to share one big sweat-filled embrace to each other, thinking of the hot time those two had on each other.  
  
"Mmmmm, Bowser... that was so... wonderful." Peach smirked with a small whisper.  
  
"Oh, really?" Bowser raised his eyebrow before smirking, "Because I thought you were wonderful, my lovely..."  
  
Peach somehow blushed from that comment, never knowing how complimental Bowser was being to her. Even though he basically hooked an entire mind controlled collar around her neck.  
  
"I love how you satisfy me with words like that..." She whispered again with a hint of seduction.  
  
"Trust me," Bowser nodded before chuckling, "With you as my slave, you can satisfy me whatever you wish."  
  
With a slow savory tongue kiss between the two of them, Peach said with a wink, "I'll look forward to it, master."  
  
The two had now spent the night in each other's arms before both Bowser and Peach drifted off to sleep together.   
  
Princess Peach on the inside had now felt degraded and sexualized that she had to satisfy the beast that she had loathed for a long time. And that she couldn't do anything about it to break free due to the strong mind control caused by that collar of hers. Even if Mario were to somehow break her free from this mind control later on, how will Peach ever tell Mario that she had no choice but to sleep with his arch-enemy in order to keep herself safe? The answer was clear:  
  
She wasn't.  
  
The Princess Peach on the inside was long gone. The Princess Peach on the outside was all that there is. Nothing more than a dark, defouled, slutty, hypnotized mind-controlled version of herself. The kind that wanted to please and satisfy for her master whenever he wanted. The kind that would be turned on by all the things that her master would do to her in the most delicious sexual way possible. And she liked every single minute and second of what she gave to Bowser and what Bowser gave to her. With that mind-controlled collar attached around her neck for as long as Bowser persists, it was now a proven fact that she wasn't just any prisoner.   
  
She was Bowser's prisoner. And with such a dark smile, she was just fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, was this hot or was this HOT?! Either way, you be the judge.
> 
> I know it may not be my best, but I did my best the only way I could. (Remember, I don't do it for criticism, I only do it for fun just to please the rest of you smut-lovers. ;D)
> 
> Anyway, you all want to see more Princess Peach/Bowser sex coming from me? You know what to do. Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off! And Sirensong2019, I hope you see this because this one's for you! Peace, gangstas!


End file.
